Conventionally, there has been a plurality of information processing apparatuses which are connected to one another and execute a common program among the plurality of apparatuses. For example, there is a conventional game apparatus which has two wireless communication functions, and executes a common game program by connecting to another game apparatus, thereby playing a game. Specifically, for example, two game apparatuses are connected to each other and can play a competitive game, and also another game apparatus can be operated so as to watch the competitive game performed between the two game apparatuses as a spectator in a spectator mode. More specifically, a game apparatus first transmits a communications connection request to another game apparatus to establish a communication by a specified low power radio, and thereafter a predetermined operation is performed and the game apparatus operates in the spectator mode.
In the above-described conventional game apparatus, however, in order to be operated in the spectator mode, a connection request is transmitted to a game apparatus at the connection end to establish communications with the game apparatus at the connection end. In this case, the game apparatus at the connection end is required to register and manage the game apparatus that operates in the spectator mode. Because of this, if there is a large number of game apparatuses that are in the spectator mode, a load on the game apparatus at the connection end increases, or the number of game apparatuses allowed to watch the game may be limited.
An object of one exemplary embodiment is to provide an information processing system which can reduce the management load on an apparatus when a plurality of apparatuses communicate one another and executes a common application, an information processing apparatus, an information processing program, and an information processing method.
In order to achieve the object, the exemplary embodiment employs the following features.
The exemplary embodiment is an information processing system a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having an operation unit and communication functionality and being able to execute a predetermined communication application. A first information processing apparatus, a second information processing apparatus, and a third information processing apparatus are included in the information processing system. The first information processing apparatus includes a management frame transmission unit, a first co-registration unit, a first data reception unit, a first execution unit, and a first transmission unit. The management frame transmission unit transmits a management frame which includes first identification information. The first co-registration unit receives a registration frame transmitted from the second information processing apparatus and registers the second information processing apparatus as an inter-communication partner in an own apparatus by registering, in the own apparatus, second identification information whereby the second information processing apparatus is identified based on the received registration frame. The first data reception unit receives data transmitted from the second information processing apparatus indicated by the second identification information registered in the own apparatus by the first co-registration unit. The first execution unit executes the communication application using the data received by the first data reception unit. The first transmission unit transmits, together with the first identification information, first data based on an operation performed by the operation unit of the first information processing apparatus. The second information processing apparatus includes a management frame reception unit, a second co-registration unit, a second data reception unit, a second execution unit, and a second transmission unit. The management frame reception unit receives the management frame. The second co-registration unit transmits the registration frame which includes the second identification information to the first information processing apparatus in response to the management frame reception unit having received the management frame, so that the second identification information is registered in the first information processing apparatus, and registers the first information processing apparatus as an inter-communication partner in an own apparatus by registering, in the own apparatus, the first identification information included in the management frame transmitted from the first information processing apparatus. The second data reception unit receives the data transmitted from the first information processing apparatus indicated by the first identification information registered in the own apparatus by the second co-registration unit. The second execution unit executes the communication application using the data received by the second data reception unit. The second transmission unit transmits, together with the first identification information, second data based on an operation performed by the operation unit of the second information processing apparatus. The third information processing apparatus includes a third registration unit, a third data reception unit, and a third execution unit. The third registration unit unilaterally registers the first information processing apparatus in an own apparatus by registering, in the own apparatus, the first identification information included in the management frame transmitted from the first information processing apparatus, without transmitting a registration frame for registering identification information of the own apparatus in the first information processing apparatus. The third data reception unit receives, based on the first identification information unilaterally registered in the own apparatus by the third registration unit, the first data transmitted from the first information processing apparatus and the second data transmitted from the second information processing apparatus. The third execution unit executes the communication application using the data received by the third data reception unit. The first execution unit and the second execution unit execute the communication application using the operation performed by the operation unit of the first information processing apparatus and the operation performed by the operation unit of the second information processing apparatus, respectively, by executing the communication application using the data received by the first data reception unit and the data received by the second data reception unit, respectively. The third execution unit presents a running state of the communication application executed using the operation performed by the operation unit of the first information processing apparatus and the operation performed by the operation unit of the second information processing apparatus, by executing the communication application using the data received by the third data reception unit.
According to the above configuration, the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus register the identification information in the own apparatuses and perform data transmission/reception therebetween. On the other hand, the third information processing apparatus unilaterally registers the first information processing apparatus in the own apparatus and the third information processing apparatus is not registered in the first information processing apparatus. Therefore, the third information processing apparatus can execute an application according to operations performed in the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus, without being registered in the first information processing apparatus.
In another configuration, the first information processing apparatus may be able to receive a search frame for searching, which is transmitted from another information processing apparatus, and transmit a search response frame indicating a response to the search frame. The third information processing apparatus includes a search frame transmission unit for including third data in the search frame and transmitting the search frame to the first information processing apparatus. The first execution unit of the first information processing apparatus executes the communication application using the third data included in the search frame transmitted from the third information processing apparatus.
According to the above configuration, the third information processing apparatus can include the third data in the search frame and transmit the search frame to the first information processing apparatus. The first information processing apparatus can then execute the application using the third data.
In another configuration, the third data may be data based on an operation performed by the operation unit of the third information processing apparatus. The first execution unit of the first information processing apparatus executes the communication application using the third data.
According to the above configuration, the first information processing apparatus can reflect the operation, performed by the operation unit of the third information processing apparatus, on the execution result of the communication application by receiving the third data and executing the communication application.
In another configuration, the first transmission unit of the first information processing apparatus may further transmit the third data included in the search frame. The second data reception unit of the second information processing apparatus further receives the third data transmitted from the first information processing apparatus. The second execution unit of the second information processing apparatus executes the communication application using the third data.
According to the above configuration, the second information processing apparatus can receive the third data transmitted from the third information processing apparatus to the first information processing apparatus. This allows the second information processing apparatus to perform, for example, a process according to an operation performed in the third information processing apparatus.
In another configuration, the first transmission unit of the first information processing apparatus may include predetermined data in the search response frame and transmits the search response frame. The third data reception unit of the third information processing apparatus acquires the predetermined data by receiving the search response frame transmitted from the first information processing apparatus.
According to the above configuration, the third information processing apparatus can acquire a predetermined data from the first information processing apparatus by receiving the search response frame.
In another configuration, the first transmission unit of the first information processing apparatus may transmit the first data in either one of a broadcast fashion and a multicast fashion. The third data reception unit of the third information processing apparatus receives, based on the first identification information registered in the own apparatus, the first data transmitted from the first information processing apparatus in either one of the broadcast fashion and the multicast fashion.
According to the above configuration, the first information processing apparatus can transmit the first data in either one of the broadcast fashion and the multicast fashion, and the third information processing apparatus can receive the data.
In another configuration, information regarding one or more of the plurality of information processing apparatuses that are already registered in the first information processing apparatus may be included in the management frame.
According to the above configuration, information regarding the information processing apparatus that is already registered in the first information processing apparatus can be included in the management frame. This allows the second information processing apparatus and the third information processing apparatus to acquire the information regarding the one or more information processing apparatuses that are already registered in the first information processing apparatus.
In another configuration, the second information processing apparatus and the third information processing apparatus may perform predetermined processing using the information, included in the management frame, regarding the one or more information processing apparatuses already registered in the first information processing apparatus.
According to the above configuration, the second information processing apparatus and the third information processing apparatus can perform predetermined processes using the information regarding the already-registered information processing apparatuses. For example, the second information processing apparatus and the third information processing apparatus can display a list of the registered information processing apparatuses or, if the number of information processing apparatuses registered in the first information processing apparatus increases or decreases, the second information processing apparatus and the third information processing apparatus can display information regarding the increase/decrease.
In another configuration, executability information indicating whether to permit the third information processing apparatus to execute the communication application may be included in the management frame. The third information processing apparatus further includes an execution determination unit for determining, based on the executability information, whether to receive the first data and the second data or whether to execute the communication application.
According to the above configuration, the first information processing apparatus can, for example, permit or forbid the third information processing apparatus to execute the communication application. For example, the first information processing apparatus can forbid the third information processing apparatus to watch the communication application executed between the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus.
In another configuration, the second information processing apparatus and the third information processing apparatus may each include a selection unit for presenting, to a user, information regarding a plurality of the first information processing apparatuses and allowing the user to select one of the information regarding the plurality of first information processing apparatuses when the second information processing apparatus and the third information processing apparatus each receive the management frames from the plurality of the first information processing apparatuses. The second co-registration unit of the second information processing apparatus transmits the registration frame to the first information processing apparatus selected by the user, and registers the selected first information processing apparatus in the own apparatus. The third registration unit of the third information processing apparatus unilaterally registers the first information processing apparatus selected by the user in the own apparatus.
According to the above configuration, users of the second information processing apparatus and the third information processing apparatus can select and register one first information processing apparatus from a plurality of first information processing apparatuses.
In another configuration, the first transmission unit of the first information processing apparatus may transmit the second data received by the first data reception unit from the second information processing apparatus and the first data. The third data reception unit of the third information processing apparatus receives, based on the first identification information registered in the own apparatus, the first data and the second data transmitted from the first information processing apparatus.
According to the above configuration, the first information processing apparatus can receive the second data sent from the second information processing apparatus and transmit the data. That is, the third information processing apparatus can receive the second data from the second information processing apparatus via the first information processing apparatus. This allows the third information processing apparatus to receive data from the second information processing apparatus via the first information processing apparatus even if a distance between the second information processing apparatus and the third information processing apparatus is large.
In another configuration, the first information processing apparatus, the second information processing apparatus, and the third information processing apparatus may communicate one another, based on an IEEE 802.11 standard. The management frame transmission unit of the first information processing apparatus transmits a beacon. The management frame reception unit of the second information processing apparatus receives the beacon. The first co-registration unit of the first information processing apparatus and the second co-registration unit of the second information processing apparatus exchange, as the registration frame, an authentication frame and an association frame therebetween and register each other. The third registration unit of the third information processing apparatus unilaterally registers, in the own apparatus, the first identification information included in the beacon transmitted from the first information processing apparatus, without exchanging the authentication frame and the association frame with the first information processing apparatus.
In another configuration, the first information processing apparatus, the second information processing apparatus, and the third information processing apparatus may communicate one another, based on an IEEE 802.11 standard, and the search frame may be a probe request.
In another configuration, the search response frame may be a probe response.
According to the above configuration, the first and second and third information processing apparatuses can communicate one another, based on the IEEE 802.11 standard.
In another configuration, the first information processing apparatus may alternate between an awake state and a power-saving state at predetermined time cycles. The management frame transmission unit of the first information processing apparatus periodically transmits a management frame which includes information indicating the predetermined time cycles. The second information processing apparatus alternates between the awake state and the power-saving state in synchronization with the predetermined time cycles, based on the management frame transmitted from the first information processing apparatus indicated by the first identification information registered in the own apparatus. The third information processing apparatus alternates between the awake state and the power-saving state in synchronization with the predetermined time cycles, based on the management frame transmitted from the first information processing apparatus indicated by the first identification information registered in the own apparatus.
According to the above configuration, the second information processing apparatus and the third information processing apparatus can alternate between the awake state and the power-saving state in synchronization with the first information processing apparatus. This allows communication with reduced power consumption.
In another configuration, when the third information processing apparatus is set to be in a predetermined mode, the third information processing apparatus may set the own apparatus to be in the power-saving state, based on the first data transmitted from the first information processing apparatus. When the third information processing apparatus is set to be in the predetermined mode, the search frame transmission unit limits transmission of the search frame therefrom. Even when the third information processing apparatus is set to be in the predetermined mode, the third data reception unit receives the first data and the second data transmitted from the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus, respectively. Even when the third information processing apparatus is set to be in the predetermined mode, the third execution unit presents the running state of the communication application executed using the operation performed by the operation unit of the first information processing apparatus and the operation performed by the operation unit of the second information processing apparatus, by executing the communication application using the data received by the third data reception unit.
According to the above configuration, when the third information processing apparatus is in a predetermined mode, the third information processing apparatus can set the own apparatus to be in the power-saving state, based on the first data sent from the first information processing apparatus, and reduce the power consumption. In addition, in the predetermined mode, the transmission of the search frame can be limited in the third information processing apparatus. Even when the transmission of the search frame is limited, the third information processing apparatus still can receive data and execute the communication application.
Also, another configuration of the exemplary embodiment is an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having communication functionality and being able to execute a predetermined communication application. Participation information processing apparatuses and non-participation information processing apparatuses are included in the information processing system, the participation information processing apparatuses executing the communication application in a participation mode and the non-participation information processing apparatuses executing the communication application in a non-participation mode. The participation information processing apparatus includes a co-registration unit and a first execution unit. The co-registration unit registers each other's identification information with at least one other participation information processing apparatus after a predetermined authentication process therebetween. The first execution unit transmits predetermined data together with own identification information, executes the communication application in the participation mode using data transmitted from the information processing apparatus indicated by the identification information registered by the co-registration unit, and presents a result of executing the communication application. The non-participation information processing apparatus includes a unilateral-registration unit and a second execution unit. The unilateral-registration unit unilaterally registers, in an own apparatus, the identification information of at least one of the participation information processing apparatuses, without performing the authentication process with the participation information processing apparatus. The second execution unit presents a running state of the communication application executed in the participation mode, using the data transmitted from the participation information processing apparatus indicated by the identification information registered by the unilateral-registration unit.
According to the above configuration, the participation information processing apparatus performs the authentication process with other participation information processing apparatus and register each other's identification information in the own apparatuses. The non-participation information processing apparatus unilaterally registers, in the own apparatus, the identification information of at least one of the participation information processing apparatuses, without performing the authentication process with the participation information processing apparatus. The non-participation information processing apparatus executes the communication application using the data from the participation information processing apparatus registered in the own apparatus. This allows the non-participation information processing apparatus to execute the communication application using the data transmitted from the participation information processing apparatus, without the identification information of the non-participation information processing apparatus being registered in the participation information processing apparatus.
Also, another exemplary embodiment may be an information processing method executed in an information processing system.
Another configuration of the exemplary embodiment is an information processing apparatus for performing processing based on an operation performed by a first information processing apparatus and an operation performed by a second information processing apparatus, the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus each having communication functionality and an operation unit and being able to execute a predetermined communication application. The first information processing apparatus transmits a management frame which includes first identification information, receives a registration frame transmitted from the second information processing apparatus, and registers, in an own apparatus, second identification information whereby the second information processing apparatus is identified based on the received registration frame. By receiving data transmitted from the second information processing apparatus indicated by the second identification information registered in the own apparatus and executing the communication application using the data, the first information processing apparatus presents a result of executing the communication application which is progressed based on the operation performed by the operation unit of the first information processing apparatus and the operation performed by the operation unit of the second information processing apparatus, and transmits, together with the first identification information, first data based on the operation performed by the operation unit of the first information processing apparatus. The second information processing apparatus transmits the registration frame which includes the second identification information to the first information processing apparatus in response to having received the management frame, so that the second identification information is registered in the first information processing apparatus, and registers, in an own apparatus, the first identification information included in the management frame transmitted from the first information processing apparatus. By receiving the data transmitted from the first information processing apparatus indicated by the first identification information registered in the own apparatus and executing the communication application using the data, the second information processing apparatus presents a result of executing the communication application which is progressed based on the operation performed by the operation unit of the first information processing apparatus and the operation performed by the operation unit of the second information processing apparatus, and transmits, together with the first identification information, second data based on the operation performed by the operation unit of the second information processing apparatus. In this case, the information processing apparatus includes a registration unit, a data reception unit, and an execution unit. The registration unit unilaterally registers in the own apparatus the first information processing apparatus by registering, in the own apparatus, the first identification information included in the management frame transmitted from the first information processing apparatus, without transmitting a registration frame for registering the identification information of the own apparatus in the first information processing apparatus. The data reception unit receives, based on the first identification information unilaterally registered in the own apparatus by the registration unit, the first data transmitted from the first information processing apparatus and the second data transmitted from the second information processing apparatus. The execution unit presents a result of executing the communication application which is progressed based on the operation performed by the operation unit of the first information processing apparatus and the operation performed by the operation unit of the second information processing apparatus, by executing the communication application using the data received by the data reception unit.
According to the above configuration, the information processing apparatus can receive data transmitted/received between the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus, and execute the communication application using the data without awareness of the first information processing apparatus and the second information processing apparatus.
In another configuration, the exemplary embodiment may be an information processing program executed in the information processing apparatus.
According to one exemplary embodiment, management load applied on a plurality of apparatuses, when the plurality of apparatuses perform communications therebetween and execute a common application, can be reduced.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.